Draghig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss
の ドラゴネル | romaji_name = Higan no Akki Doragoneru | trans_name = Dragonel, Malebranche of the Afterlife | it_name = Draghig, Malebranche dell'Abisso Bruciante | de_name = Draghig, Grimmetatze des Brennenden Abgrunds | fr_name = Draghig, Malebranche des Abysses Ardents | pt_name = Draghig, Malebranche do Abismo Ardente | es_name = Draghig, Malebranche del Abismo Ardiente | image = DraghigMalebrancheoftheBurningAbyss-CROS-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = Dark | type = Fiend | type2 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 1100 | def = 900 | number = 45593826 | effect = Continuous, Condition, Ignition, Trigger |vilore = Nếu bạn điều khiển quái thú không phải là quái thú "Burning Abyss", hủy lá này. Bạn chỉ có thể dùng 1 trong các hiệu ứng kèm theo của "Draghig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" mỗi lượt, và duy nhất một lần trong lượt đó. ● Nếu bạn không điều khiển Bài Phép/Bẫy: Bạn có thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt lá này từ tay bạn. ● Nếu lá này được đưa vào Mộ bài: Bạn có thể lựa chọn 1 lá bài "Burning Abyss" trong Bộ bài của bạn và đặt nó lên đầu Bộ bài của bạn. | lore = If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Draghig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn. ● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. ● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can choose 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck and place it on top of your Deck. | pt_lore = Se você controlar um monstro que não seja um monstro "Abismo Ardente", destrua este card. Você só pode usar 1 dos seguintes efeitos de "Draghig, Malebranche do Abismo Ardente" por turno e apenas uma vez por turno. ● Se você não controlar nenhum Card de Magia/Armadilha: você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão. ● Se este card for enviado para o Cemitério: você pode selecionar 1 card "Abismo Ardente" do seu Deck e colocá-lo no topo do seu Deck. | it_lore = Se controlli un mostro che non è un mostro "Abisso Bruciante", distruggi questa carta. Puoi utilizzare solo 1 dei seguenti effetti di "Draghig, Malebranche dell'Abisso Bruciante" per turno, e solo una volta in quel turno. ● Se non controlli nessuna Carta Magia/Trappola: puoi Evocare Specialmente questa carta dalla tua mano. ● Se questa carta viene mandata al Cimitero: puoi selezionare 1 carta "Abisso Bruciante" dal tuo Deck e metterla in cima al tuo Deck. | es_lore = Si controlas un monstruo que no sea un monstruo "Abismo Ardiente", destruye esta carta. Sólo puedes usar 1 de los siguientes efectos de "Draghig, Malebranche del Abismo Ardiente" por turno, y sólo una vez ese turno. ● Si no controlas Cartas Mágicas/de Trampa: puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial, desde tu mano. ● Si esta carta es mandada al Cementerio: puedes elegir 1 carta "Abismo Ardiente" en tu Deck y ponerla en la parte superior de tu Deck. | ja_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | mst1 = Destroys itself | misc1 = Only once per turn | summon1 = Special Summons itself from your hand | action1 = Activates from your Graveyard | action2 = Adds from Deck to top of Deck | archetype1 = Burning Abyss | archsupport1 = Burning Abyss | database_id = 11772 }}